


the best sight

by lilflowerbud



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilflowerbud/pseuds/lilflowerbud
Summary: in which Kai proves to his best friend that he's a visual in all situations





	the best sight

**Author's Note:**

> idk what happened i was probably drunk alone in the middle of the night

"-no, no I'm just saying, nobody looks good when sucking. Ever. That's like a universal truth."

At that, Kai lets out a laugh. "Wow you're really something."

His best friend joins him back on the couch, munching on a chip. "I mean look at her." With a greasy finger he points to the flat screen. "She looks like she's suffocating."

"I'd like to see you try looking good with a dick down your throat."

"I'd let you know," Sehun replies, taking his eyes from the TV to stare at the brunette. "I look like every model's ideal even with a dick down my throat. You on the other hand would probably just look constipated, like when you dance."

His comment earns him a slap on the shoulder, and he chuckles. "I'm not a visual for nothing, young one. I'd be beautiful even when dying."

"Well we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Kai shakes his head, smile faltering into a grimace when his eyes catch those of the blonde actress on screen. Watching porn together during their day off had not sounded like a good idea when Baekhyun had suggested it, with the excuse of becoming closer quicker back in their trainee days, and it surely did not now, when both boys were almost 25 and lounging in Sehun's recently acquired apartment. Therefore, Jongin didn't quite understand how he and his best friend had ended up one Thursday night scrolling through the restricted channels with snacks and beer to get them through it.

Especially since it was straight sex, and Kai might still believe in boobs but Sehun definitely didn't feel anything while watching, so why had he insisted on keeping that channel on? Kai sighs.

"Should we change it?" When he receives no answer, he turns to find the black haired boy. He seems out of it, like deep in thought, and Kai snaps his fingers in front of his face. "Yo, are you okay? You're still here?"

"Hum? Oh, yeah. Sorry, just thinking."

"What about?" The older shoots right after. Sehun shakes his head. "Nah it's best you don't hear it, it's crazy weird. Crazy. And weird. Mostly weird. Or more crazy. Just forget it."

Jongin stares at him, his fingers on the remote moving on their own as he turns off the TV, full attention on his best friend. For a few minutes, none of the boys move, one as stubborn as the other, but when the sixth ticks in, Sehun flinches.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you, just laugh or something because I don't want it to get all awkward."

Kai swears on his life he won't judge his friend, and Sehun knows he means it, so he decides fuck it I'm tipsy anyway and tells him. "It's just that... I was trying to picture it, your face when..."

He keeps his gaze on the fourth can of beer in Kai's lap waiting for his reaction, but the other's unresponsive, only letting out little breaths.

Next thing he knows, the can moves, to be placed on the table to join all the empty ones they've already consumed, and Jongin is kneeling in front of him, staring back at his confused-stricken face with a hint of a smirk. He's spent too much time with Baekhyun.

"Alright, let's do this."

Sehun is idle for a moment, watching how the slightly shorter male unbuttons his jeans, sliding down past his ankles before he stops his hands at the waistband of his boxer.

"What are you doing?"

"Your fantasies a reality. Now you listen up, I'm almost drunk, I know you are too, probably more so than I am, and this is gonna be a one time thing. You know I like pussy, but we're young so fuck it and be wild together. Now move your hands so I can prove to you, once again, that I am a fucking beauty. With or without your dick in my mouth."

With that, Kai takes his hands in his hands, kissing each wrist softly to show he's okay with going through this, before placing them beside his thighs, making a comment about keeping the volume down if Sehunnie has neighbours, but the latter just laughs.

The sound gets caught in his throat, however, when Kai closes a warm hand around his soft member. Is he not going to give any warning? Sehun curses when the older blows -literally a little bit of air on the base, catching each one of Sehun's reactions.

It's fascinating, the way Sehun is getting hard under his burning stare, dick coming to life with his best friend's hand around it. Kai gives it a few tentative pumps, all the way down so his wrist bumps against his balls, and back up with a slow, torturous motion that has Sehun's eyes flutter shut, mouth slightly agape as he's trying to fully grasp the situation.

Jongin watches him, something between curiosity or glee in his eyes, but the never-stopping arrogance oozes off his entire being when he tugs at the almost entirely hard dick, closing his lips around the head and attentive eyes watching his friend's response. Sehun opens his eyes wide, looking down in time to catch Kai's mouth leave the shaft before it comes down again, tongue out and tracing the end.

He curses and fights the urge to just grab a fistful of the brunette's hair and force himself down his throat but refrains, wanting to let him do his thing. Because holy shit, he's doing one hell of a job, placing open-mouthed kisses all around the now completely hard member, licking up and tracing veins with his tongue.

When Sehun's about to lose it and beg for Kai to get a move on, the latter takes him in, gliding down so smoothly it leaves the black haired wondering where the hell his very-straight-but-questionable-straight best friend has learned to suck like that, but he can't ask any questions because the feeling of being surrounded by the slick wet and warm cave of his friend's mouth drives him insane, moans leaving his throat in broken whispers.

And then Jongin's literally pretty much deep throating him, and Sehun looks down, locking eyes with the dancer, and he swears on the whole entire planet that that is singlehandedly the most beautiful thing he's ever seen in his life.

Eyes teary from the heavy member in his constricted throat, hair disheveled from Sehun having given up the observer act and pushing him down on him repeatedly, Kai feels good, watching his best friend coming apart in his hands, or rather his mouth, and smirks when the grip in his locks tightens and Sehun, though not having been particularly vocal the entire time, lets out a long, loud moan in the form of a distorted mix of Kai and Jongin as he comes in his best friend's mouth.

His head is thrown back against the couch, and for a second he wonders if he'll be blind when he opens his eyes, the sudden whiteness that overtook him from the force of his orgasm not fully gone yet.

Jongin chuckles as he stands up, a hand wiping away any remaining semen from his chin as he plumps back down on the couch with a happy smile. Sehun questions weakly if Kai swallowed.

"Yeah, spitting is rude, you know?"

Sehun breaks out in a tiny grin, before he stands up, discarding his shirt to appear in his full naked glory -and glorious it is, in front of Jongin. He gathers confidence at the look in his best friend's eyes as he trails down his body. "Come on, big guy. It's your turn. I'll let you take me on the kitchen counter. Or the dance studio. Or my bed, whatever you want."

Jongin chuckles again, and Sehun can't get enough of the sound which goes straight down to his crotch, and he thinks briefly that if his friend keeps this up he'll come twice in the course of an hour or so. He's pulled into the older male's lap, who kisses him, lips incredibly soft and movements precise and experienced and Sehun whimpers, addicted to the way Kai seems in control of everything when he trails down his neck and bites and licks and leaves traces of his presence, before he stops and stares with half-closed lids at his best friend.

"Alright, young one, lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> if ya'll want a second part tell me i'll gladly do it


End file.
